Into The West
by The Lucifers Angel
Summary: Harry begint aan zijn 6e jaar op Zweinstein. Hij treurt nog steeds om Sirius, maar dat is niet zijn grootste zorg. Voldemort heeft weer een nieuwe kracht ontdekt hoe hij Harry kan beinvloeden, het lijkt dat zelf vriendschap hier niet tegenop kan.
1. Proloog

**Into The West**

Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end.

Sleep now, dream  
of ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.

Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west.


	2. Terug naar het Grimboudplein

**Terug naar het Grimboudplein**

De zon brandde op Harry's rug. Hij zat in een park nabij de Ligusterlaan. Het was heel stilletjes in de straten; iedereen zat binnen, schuilend voor de heersende hitte. Harry zat in het verdorde gras treurig voor zich uit te staren. De gebeurtenissen van anderhalve maand geleden kwamen iedere nacht weer terug. Dan ontwaakte hij badend in het koude zweet. Donkere wallen bevonden zich onder Harry's prachtige groene ogen. Met een diepe zucht ging hij in het gras liggen. Straks, rond drie uur, kwam de familie Wemel hem halen om met hen naar het Grimboudplein twaalf te gaan; al was Harry niet zeker of hij wel terug wilde naar het huis van zijn overleden peetvader. Er bewoog iets in de struiken; voorzichtig ging Harry rechtzitten, zijn hart klopte in zijn keel.Tegenwoordig was hij extra op zijn hoede, nu Voldemort weer volop actief bezig was. Een rosse, gestreepte kat verscheen miauwend uit de struiken. Als het dat maar is, dacht Harry terwijl hij weer in het gras ging liggen. Zijn gedachten dwaalden weer af naar de woorden van de profetie: "De een kan niet leven als de ander niet dood is…" Hij zou Voldemort moeten vermoorden of zelf vermoord moeten worden. In zijn gedachten zag hij zichzelf bij het lijk van Voldemort staan, al de dooddoeners waren gevlucht. Alleen Bellatrix Van Detta stond kil te lachen, Sirius was weer eens door het donkere gordijn gevallen.

Iemand porde Harry keihard in zijn zij. Snel deed hij zijn ogen open: het was Ron, zijn beste vriend.  
'Tisser?' mompelde Harry slaapdronken.  
'We zouden je om drie uur komen halen, weet je nog?' zei Ron terwijl hij Harry aan keek. Harry zette zich recht en keek op zijn horloge, het was al kwart voor vier.  
'Sorry, in slaap gevallen.' zei Harry terwijl hij opstond.  
'Kom, pa wacht op ons aan de ingang van het park, hij heeft jouw bagage bij.' Zwijgend liepen Ron en Harry naar de ingang van het park; meneer Wemel zat op een bankje te wachten met naast zich Harry's hutkoffer, die Harry eerder die week al had ingepakt, samen met Hedwig.  
'Eindelijk.' begon hij toen hij zijn zoon en Harry zag. 'Alles goed, Harry?' Meneer Wemels stem klonk bezorgd.  
'Ja, prima.' loog Harry.  
Even bleef meneer Wemel Harry aanstaren en krabde in zijn rode haar, al had hij niet veel haar meer.  
'Kom, we gaan. Molly wacht, Hermelien zal er ook wel al zijn.'  
'Hoe gaan we?' vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.  
'Met een viavia.' Meneer Wemel haalde een oud blikje uit zijn zak en keek op zijn horloge. Harry pakte in zijn ene hand de kooi met Hedwig en legde zijn andere hand op het oude blikje dat dienst deed als viavia. Ron legde zijn wijsvinger ook op het blikje en in zijn andere hand hield hij Harry's hutkoffer vast.  
'Maak jullie klaar!' waarschuwde meneer Wemel scherp, terwijl hij nog steeds naar zijn horloge staarde. 'Daar gaan we dan!'  
Harry voelde de bekende haak achter zijn navel en een waas van kleuren verblindde hem even; Hedwig kraste paniekerig, dit was de eerste keer dat de prachtige sneeuwuil met een viavia reisde. Met een enorme smak landde Harry in de keuken van het Grimboudplein. Hedwig kraste boos; haar kooi rolde door de stoffige keuken. Harry krabbelde overeind en keek rond, de keuken zag er nog steeds hetzelfde uit. Zijn blik bleef op de oude tafel rusten; herinneringen aan Sirius kwamen weer boven, hoe hij daar zat nadat er bijna een mes in zijn hand was geboord. Een minuut lang bleef Harry naar de plek staren waar Sirius toen gezeten had. Harry voelde zich heel leeg vanbinnen; het begon nu pas door te dringen dat hij Sirius nooit meer zou zien.  
'Ik ga alles even uitpakken.'zei Harry terwijl hij naar de deur van de hal liep. Ron wou Harry volgen maar meneer Wemel hielt hem tegen.  
'Wacht jij maar even op Hermelien, die zal zo wel komen.' mompelde meneer Wemel. Het huis zag er nog steeds het zelfde uit; even oud en lelijk, alles was bedekt met een centimeter dikke stoflaag. Harry beklom de trap; het schilderij van mevrouw Zwarts hing er nog altijd.  
In plaats van naar de kamer te gaan waar hij elk vorig jaar al had geslapen, liep hij verder naar boven, naar Sirius' kamer. Daar aangekomen opende Harry de donkere, houten deur. De kamer was donker; ook al scheen het augustus zonnetje door de raam naar binnen. Aan de zijkant van de kamer stond een rij met grote, donkere kasten aan de andere kant stond een groot, opgemaakt bed.  
Met een diepe zucht wandelde Harry de kamer binnen, de stoffige, houten vloer kraakte zachtjes. Voorzichtig liep Harry naar het bed en ging er op zitten. Een tijd lang staarde hij door de kamer; hij zou Sirius nooit meer zien. Vele herinneringen aan Sirius kwamen weer naar boven: de grote zwarte hond die vrolijk over het station huppelde, de bezorgde blik in zijn ogen toen Harry hem had verteld dat hij een slang in hem voelde ontwaken. Ook de slechtste herinnering kwam weer naar boven: de herinnering van toen hij door het gordijn viel. Een eenzame traan rolde over zijn wang; dit was de eerste keer dat hij huilde sinds de vakantie was begonnen. Harry ging liggen, hij had nergens zin in; hij was weer alleen.  
Eerst was hij zijn ouders verloren, daarvan wist hij niet zoveel, hij was toen veel te klein. Nu was hij ook Sirius kwijt, de enige die hij ooit als vader had beschouwd, behalve zijn eigen vader dan misschien. Meer herinneringen aan Sirius kwamen naar boven; honderden Dementors die op hen afkwamen, Sirius die op Scheurbek vertrok, de zwarte hond die op hem zat te wachten in het kantoortje van Perkamentus toen Voldemort net was herrezen.  
Een paar tranen rolden over zijn wangen, hij kon er niets aan doen. Hij zou hem nooit meer zien, nooit meer. Waarom moest hij terug naar het huis met al die herinneringen?  
Voetstappen beklommen de trappen. Er werd op de oude deur geklopt. Harry zei niets, hij had geen zin in bezorgde gezichten. Voorzichtig ging de deur open, het waren Ron en Hermelien, zoals Harry al gedacht had. Hermelien liep zonder een woord te zeggen naar Harry toe en ging op het bed zitten, Ron volgde haar voorbeeld.  
'Hé, gaat het?' vroeg Hermelien een beetje bezorgd.  
'Het gaat wel over, er moet gewoon wat tijd over gaan,' mompelde Ron geruststellend.  
'De tijd kan niet alles helen,' mompelde Harry bijna onverstaanbaar.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**(My Immortal, Evanescence)**


	3. Stof op de Wegisweg

'Zijn jullie klaar?' riep mevrouw Wemel onderaan de trap. Harry trok snel zijn schoenen aan en volgde Ron naar beneden. Hijgend kwam het tweetal in de woonkamer aan.  
'Dat duurde wel erg lang.' zei mevrouw Wemel ongeduldig.  
'Sorry.' mompelde Harry stilletjes. De kamer was sinds vorig jaar nog niets veranderd. Aan één van de muren hing nog steeds het wandtapijt van het "Nobele en aloude geslacht Zwarts" Harry herinnerde zicht dat Sirius vorig jaar over zijn familie had verteld. Door de gedachten aan Sirius voelde Harry zich leeg van binnen.  
'Oké, Ron jij gaat eerst.' zei mevrouw Wemel, terwijl ze een stenen potje van de haard pakte. Vastberaden liep Ron naar mevrouw Wemel en pakte wat van het donkere poeder tussen zijn duim en wijsvinger.  
'Oké Ron, we zien je in de Lekke Ketel.' zei mevrouw Wemel. Ron knikte en liep naar de haard, de vlammen dansten vrolijk. Ron haalde diep adem en strooide het poeder uit over de vlammen, die onmiddellijk groen kleurden. Zonder te aarzelen stapte hij in de haard en zei luid en duidelijk:'De Lekke Ketel!' Nadat hij dat had gezegd, verdween hij uit het zicht.  
'Harry, nu jij.'  
Harry haatte het om met brandstof te reizen; hij werd steeds misselijk. Hij liep naar mevrouw Wemel toe en pakte wat van het poeder tussen duim en wijsvinger. Met een diepe zucht liep hij naar de haard en strooide het poeder uit, nog voor het laatste korreltje de vlammen had geraakt, kleurden de vlammen groen. Harry stapte de haard in, de groene vlammen likte aan zijn gewaad.  
'De Lekke Ketel!' riep Harry. In een waas van kleuren verdween hij uit de haard bij het Grimboudplein. Zijn armen waren stevig tegen zijn lichaam aangedrukt zodat die niet tegen de wanden stoten. Na een paar seconde sloot Harry zijn ogen, hij werd misselijk van de voorbij flitsende haarden. Net toen hij zich begon af te vragen of de haard hem misschien was vergeten af te zetten, viel hij op de koude, kille vloer van de Lekke Ketel.  
Met de hulp van Ron krabbelde hij overeind en veegde zijn met roet bedekte kleren schoon.  
In de Lekke Ketel kon je de meest uiteenlopende figuren tegen komen maar vandaag was het heel stil. Zo te zien kwamen er niet veel klanten meer, op sommige tafels lag en dikke laag stof.  
Net toen Harry voor de haard weg ging, spuwde deze Ginny uit. Ze maakte een buiklanding, op de koude, stenen vloer. Ron kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken toen hij zijn zusje zag liggen.  
'Ja, lach maar.' snauwde Ginny, terwijl ze op stond. Hermelien wist op het nippertje haar evenwicht te bewaren en mevrouw Wemel stapte rustig uit de haard alsof ze het iedere dag deed.  
'Nu we hier allemaal zijn aangekomen,' begon mevrouw Wemel,' kunnen we de nodige inkopen doen. Ik ga samen met Ginny en jullie drie,' mevrouw Wemel keek Ron, Hermelien en Harry streng aan,' blijven samen. Het is nu elf uur en ik wil dat we hier om één uur terug zijn.'  
Mevrouw Wemel liep naar een donkere deur naast de bar met Ginny in haar kielzog.  
'Komen jullie nog?' vroeg Hermelien ongeduldig. Harry en Ron liepen samen met Hermelien door de donkere deur die uit kwam op een klein binnenplaatsje dat omringd was met een hoge, stenen muur. Mevrouw Wemel tikte met haar toverstok op een aantal stenen van de muur. De stenen verschoven en maakten een opening naar de prachtige Wegisweg. Prachtig? De Wegisweg was uitgestorven. Het leek wel dat ze de verkeerde deur hadden genomen en in een spookstad waren uitgekomen. Het bordje aan de zijkant van de straat bevestigde dat ze wel op de Wegisweg waren.  
'Wat is er hier gebeurd?'vroeg Harry verbaasd, terwijl zijn blik over de straat gleed.  
'Iedereen is bang voor een aanval.' antwoordde Hermelien stilletjes.  
Mevrouw Wemel en Ginny liepen de straat op en vertrokken om Ginny's spullen te gaan kopen.  
'Kom.'  
Hermelien en Ron volgden Harry de Wegisweg op. Hier en daar liepen er een aantal tovenaars en heksen in groepjes rond. Ze keken zenuwachtig om zich heen alsof er in elke vuilnisbak een Dooddoener zat die er ineens uit kon springen of dat Voldemort achter elke hoek stond te wachten om hen te vermoorden.  
'Braakbals Uilenboetiek is weg, waar moeten we nu eten kopen voor onze uilen?' vroeg Ron na een tijdje.  
'De Betoverende Beestenbazaar, die zaak waar Knikkebeen vandaan komt.' Hermelien wees op een zaakje aan hun rechterkant. Ron liep naar de glazendeur en duwde deze open, een vrolijk belletje rinkelde en verkondigde hun komst. In de zaak kon je de meest uiteenlopende dieren krijgen van gewone katten tot vliegende vuurhonden. Tientallen hokken waren op elkaar gestapeld. De lichtpaarse muur zou vrolijk geweest zijn als er gene(geen) donkere plakken op zaten. Harry liep verder de winkel in naar de toonbank. Op de toonbank lag een mandje vol halsters, op het mandje hing een bordje met als opschrift:'"Zichtbaar makende halster voor onzichtbare Terzielers." Hoe kon je onzichtbare Terzielers nu een halster om doen? vroeg Harry zich af.  
'Hallo, kan ik jullie helpen?' Harry schrok zich bijna een ongeluk toen hij een mysterieuze stem hoorde. Haastig keek hij op en uit de deur achter de toonbank was een in het paars gehulde vrouw tevoorschijn gekomen. De vrouw, van een jaar of dertig, had lang, blond haar tot haar middel en ze droeg een paarse punthoed die scheef op haar hoofd stond. Haar ogen waren donkerbruin.  
'We komen eten halen voor onze uilen en kat.' zei Hermelien tegen de vrouw.  
'Ja, eten voor jullie dieren, ik zal het gaan halen.' nadat ze de woorden had uitgesproken verdween de vrouw weer door de deur achter de toonbank.  
'Die is raar.' mompelde Ron stilletjes.  
Het duurde even voor dat de rare, in het paars geklede vrouw terug kwam met een grote zak uilenvoer en een doos vol blikjes kattenvoer.  
De vrouw pakte haar toverstok en wees ermee naar de zak uilenvoer. 'Minicros.' mompelde ze, de zak kromp tot het formaat van een tas. De zelfde spreuk sprak de vrouw ook over de doos met blikjes kattenvoer uit.  
'Zo, dat is dan één galjoen en vijf sikkels.'  
'Ik betaal wel, mompelde Harry, terwijl hij zijn geldbuidel uit de zak van zijn gewaad.  
Net toen hij de vrouw één galjoen en vijf sikkels gaf, klonk er een oorverdovende knal. Hermelien, Ron en Harry draaide zich om, mensen renden, gillend in paniek weg. Een tweede knal hulde alles in stof. Gegil teisterde Harry's trommelvliezen. Zonder er bij na te denken rende Harry naar de glazen deur en trok hem open. Hij negeerde Hermeliens bange woorden en verdween in de stofwolk. Het was moeilijk om adem te halen door het stof.  
Harry wist niet waarom, maar iets leidde hem naar de bron van het onheil, een onverklaarbaar gevoel. Een onbekende kracht leidde hem verder de stofwolk in. Hij rende alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing, maar dat kwam hem duur te staan; met een enorme smak viel hij op de grond. Hij was over een paaltje gestruikeld dat maar een paar centimeter boven de grond uitstak.  
Voorzichtig stond Harry op en draaide zich om, hij keek in de kille ogen van een vrouw. Een masker verborg de rest van haar gezicht, maar Harry kende haar uit duizenden.


	4. Wraak

Chapter tree  
**Wraak**

'**J**ij!' siste Harry. Een uitdagende grijns verscheen op het gezicht van de in het zwart geklede vrouw. Ze stond nog geen drie meter van Harry vandaan.  
'Ja ik.' zei ze kinderachtig.  
Een paar tellen lang staarde Harry in de kille ogen van Bellatrix van Detta, bittere haat borrelde bij hem op, zo veel haat had hij nog nooit gevoeld.  
Zonder te aarzelen richtte hij zijn toverstok op Bellatrix' hart, Bellatrix richtte haar toverstok ook op Harry.  
'Wat ga je doen, Potter? Ga je me kietelen?' vroeg ze uitdagend.  
'Nee,' zei Harry duister,' ik ga hetzelfde doen als wat jij met Sirius Zwarts hebt gedaan.'  
'Moet ik nu bang zijn?'  
'Ja, misschien wel.' een venijnige grijns verscheen op Harry's gezicht. 'Wat wil je nog zeggen voor ik je vermoord?'  
Bellatrix staarde naar Harry, haar kille ogen straalde onzekerheid uit.  
'Ben je soms bang, bang voor de dood?' vroeg Harry, de grijns op zijn gezicht werd breder bij het zien van Bellatrix angstige gezicht.  
'Jij zal eerder in je graf liggen dan ik, Potter!' zei Bellatrix, maar Harry hoorde dat haar stem trilde.  
'Weet je, laten we het eerlijk spelen, we gaan duelleren!'  
'Ja, we gaan duelleren, goed idee, maar verwacht er niet te veel van Potter, je gaat deze keer niet ontsnappen!'  
'Buig voor de dood!' snauwde Harry 'Avada Kedavra!'  
Een groene lichtflits ontsnapte uit Harry's toverstok en suisde door het stof op Bellatrix af. Lenig ontweek Bellatrix de dodelijke lichtstraal, die in het niets verdween.  
'Potter, een onvergefelijke vloek? Dat moeten we straffen!' Haar stem was weer kil en duister, vol haat. 'Crucio!'  
Harry's botten brandden. Tegen elke vierkante centimeter van zijn huid, werd naar zijn gevoel, een heet mes gehouden. Zijn ogen rolden in zijn kassen, zijn hoofd stond op springen. Als het niet snel ophield zou zijn hoofd openbarsten van de pijn. Even snel als de pijn gekomen was, verdween de deze ook weer. Nog nahijgend van de pijn, bleef Harry op de grond liggen, zijn botten deden zeer; elke vierkante centimeter stond in brand.  
'Deed het pijn, Potter?' mompelde Bellatrix venijnig. 'Serpensortia!'  
Een enorme zwarte slang kwam uit de toverstok van Bellatrix en landde op de stoffige grond.  
Sissend kwam de slang op Harry afgegleden, de slang was bijna twee meter lang.  
De slang maakte zich klaar om te bijten zodra ze bij Harry was. Ze was klaar om met haar giftige tanden in zijn huid te boren.  
'Stop.' zei Harry tegen de slang. De slang bleef roerloos op de met stof bedekte grond liggen, braaf en gehoorzaam.  
'Evanesco.' Zodra Harry dat gezegd had verdween de slang in het niets.  
'Ben je soms vergeten dat slangen naar me luisteren, Bella?' zei Harry, terwijl hij overeind krabbelde.  
'Niemand noemt mij Bella!' siste Bellatrix kwaad.  
'Behalve Voldemort.' vulde Harry aan. De pijn was weggetrokken, hij was weer klaar om verder te gaan met het duel. Zonder op antwoord te wachten richtte Harry zijn toverstok weer op Bellatrix en stuurde een volgende groene lichtflits op Bellatrix af. Die miste Bellatrix op een haar na.  
'Harry!' We zochten je overal!'  
Harry draaide zich verbaasd om, Hermelien en Ron hadden hem gevonden.  
Harry had zich nooit mogen omdraaien; een oranje lichtstraal raakte hem met volle kracht in zijn rug. Met een harde smak kwam Harry op de grond terecht. Het leek alsof Harry was getroffen door een lading messen, bloed sijpelde op de stoffige grond.  
'Harry!' In paniek kwam Hermelien naar Harry toe gelopen, gevolgd door Ron. 'Harry, alles goed?'  
Voorzichtig ging Harry rechtop zitten. Zijn kleren waren bedekt met bloed.  
'Harry, zeg iets.'  
Harry negeerde Hermelien, de haat werd sterker als ooit te voren. Voorzichtig stond hij recht en richtte zijn toverstok op Bellatrix. Woede, haat…  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!' riep Harry, de derde groene lichtstraal suisde op Bellatrix af. Bellatrix verroerde zich niet, ze keek alleen maar verbaasd naar de groene vloek die steeds dichterbij kwam, de vloek des doods, de vloek waarmee zoveel mensen gedood werden, de vloek waarmee Harry's ouders waren vermoord.  
Een grote, gouden vogel verscheen uit het niets en slokte de groene lichtstraal op.  
Het was Felix de Feniks. Door het opslokken van de groene lichtstraal vloog Felix in brand en veranderde in een hoopje as waaruit een kaal kuiken verscheen.  
Harry werd zich ervan bewust van wat hij had gedaan, hij was zichzelf niet geweest. Hij durfde Ron en Hermelien niet aan te kijken. Met een luid "plopje" verscheen een oude tovenaar met een lange, grijze baard en lange, grijze haren. Hij droeg een halfmaanvormig brilletje waar meestal vrolijke, twinkelende ogen achter te zien waren, maar nu straalden die ogen woede uit.  
'Harry,' begon Perkamentus streng,' wat had dat te betekenen?'  
Harry staarde afwezig voor zich uit, Bellatrix stond daar nog steeds verbaasd voor zich uit te staren. Voorzichtig draaide Harry zich om en hij zag Ron en Hermelien geschokt naar hem kijken. Zonder iets te zeggen, zonder verder na te denken, rende Harry hen voorbij, weg van iedereen. Hij bleef rennen, het stof zorgde ervoor dat hij niet goed kon ademen.  
Aan het einde van de Wegisweg stond het prachtige gebouw van de tovenaarsbank: "Goudgrijp". Naast de bank zag Harry dat er een klein zandweggetje liep. Waar zou het naartoe leiden? Zou hij het volgen? Is het wel veilig?  
Hij besloot om te kijken waar het naartoe liep, erger kon het toch niet worden, ofwel?  
Het paadje leidde hem langs bomen en struiken. In de verte zag Harry bomen staan, het leek wel een sprookje. Haastig volgde hij het paadje, hij had echt zin om onder één van die bomen te gaan zitten, uit de hitte, uit het stof. Dan kon hij ook alles eens op een rijtje zetten.  
De bomen stonden in een park, het park was omringd door een fraai, zilver hek.  
Het zandweggetje leidde naar de ingang van het park waar een groot bord stond met als opschrift: "Het tovenaarspark"  
Harry liep het park binnen en volgde het zandweggetje. Aan de zijkanten van het weggetje stonden prachtige bomen waarin vogels vrolijk floten.  
Na vijf minuutjes wandelen splitste het pad, je kon naar rechts, of naar links.  
Harry besloot om naar rechts te gaan. Het pad kronkelde langs struiken en langs een mooi fonteintje. In de verte hoorde Harry eenden, er moest dus een vijver in de buurt zijn.  
Even later verscheen een prachtige vijver in Harry's gezichtveld. In de vijver zwommen eenden en zwanen tussen de waterlelies. Harry verliet het zandweggetje dat een bocht naar links maakte en hij liep naar de mooie vijver. Rond de vijver stonden oude, fraaie treurwilgen; hun blaadje wiegde in de wind. Met een diepe zucht ging Harry onder een grote treurwilg zitten. De blaadjes van de wilg hingen treurig in de vijver en bewogen mee met de stroming van het water. De wonden op Harry's lichaam die de spreuk van Bellatrix had gemaakt waren ondertussen gestopt met bloeden.  
Wat had hij gedaan? Waarom had hij dat gedaan?  
Gedachten raasden door zijn hoofd, gedachten aan wat er zonet gebeurd was, het duel tussen hem en Bellatrix. Was hij nu even slecht als een dooddoener? Drie dodelijke vloeken had hij afgevuurd; gelukkig hadden ze alle drie hun doel gemist.  
Harry hoorde voetstappen zijn kant opkomen; verbaasd draaide hij zich om, het waren Ron en Hermelien.  
'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig. Harry stond op en keek Hermelien doordringend aan. Het rare gevoel van woede borrelde weer op, de onbeschrijfbare haat.  
'Harry, je, je, je ogen.' stotterde Hermelien bang.  
Ron maakte een sprongentje van schrik, zijn ogen straalden doodsangst uit.  
Harry trok zijn toverstok en richtte die op Hermelien, zijn lippen vormde een kille grijns.  
'Wat, toch niet bang?'zei Harry uitdagend. Hermelien was doodsbleek, haar ogen waren groot van angst en verbazing.  
'Harry, wat doe je nu?' mompelde Ron, terwijl hij naar Harry toe stapte.  
'Waag het niet om dichter te komen!' snauwde Harry kwaad.  
Ondertussen had Ron zijn toverstok ook al getrokken en richtte hem op Harry.  
'Als je Hermelien iets doet, doe ik jou wat.' Rons stem trilde een beetje.  
'Zeker?' siste Harry verraderlijk, 'Harry richtte zijn toverstok op Ron en op het zelfde moment riep hij :'Avada Ke-' maar voor hij zijn spreuk kon afmaken werd hij geraakt door de ontwapeningsspreuk van Hermelien; zijn toverstok vloog uit zijn hand en Harry wankelde achterover en viel uiteindelijk in de vijver. Het koude water maakte hem weer wakker. Het duurde even voor hij besefte wat er gebeurd was. Een stekende pijn verspreidde zich over zijn litteken en alles werd donker voor zijn ogen; hij zakte dieper naar de bodem van de vijver.

_I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

(Evanescence , Going Under)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter en karakters behoorden toe aan Warnerbroders en JK.Rowling. Behalve: Familie Den Adel en Dimitrie Rafnael en andere zelf verzonnen personage's. Ook Het plot behoord aan mij toe.


	5. Opheldering

Chapter four

**Opheldering**

**V**oorzichtig opende Harry zijn ogen en keek rond; hij lag in het gras naast de prachtige vijver.  
Een fris briesje speelde met de blaadjes van de bomen. Harry rilde; hij was kletsnat. Het duurde even voor hij zich herinnerde wat er gebeurd was; hij had Hermelien en Ron bedreigd en door Hermeliens ontwapeningsspreuk was hij in de vijver terecht gekomen.  
Harry hoorde stemmen, voorzichtig hief hij zijn hoofd op; het waren de leden van de Orde van de Feniks die diep in gesprek waren. Harry had geen zin om te luisteren waarover ze het hadden; hij legde zijn hoofd weer neer en staarde wat voor zich uit. Donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en voorspelde onweer; het begon harder te waaien.  
Niemand scheen te merken dat Harry wakker was; niemand had oog voor hem, het kon Harry ook niet veel schelen. Donder kondigde het onweer aan, regen viel naar beneden. Eén van de tovenaars van de Orde toverde een soort afdakje waar wel vijftig mensen onder konden staan. De wind wakkerde aan; de takken van de bomen gingen hevig heen en weer met de wind. Een bliksemflits daalde af naar de aarde en raakte een enorme boom; de boom vloog in brand. De boom stond niet ver van Harry verwijderd; de hitte die de vlammen uitstraalde, kon Harry voelen. Het begon steeds harder te waaien zijn zwarte haren wapperden in de wind. De volgende donderslag werd onmiddellijk gevolgd door een prachtige maar gevaarlijke bliksemflits. Een enorme rukwind zorgde ervoor dat de brandende boom omviel, toen de boom de aarde raakte voelde Harry de grond trillen. De boom lag drie meter van Harry verwijderd. Vlammen laaide hoger op. Harry rilde, ook al was het nog zo heet.  
Voetstappen kwamen steeds dichterbij, Harry hoorde dat ze naast hem ophielden. Twee handen pakte hem op en zette hem op zijn voeten, het was Perkamentus.  
Harry's blik dwaalde af, de vlammen op de omgevallen boom dansten in de gierende wind. Zijn blik gleed naar het schuilstalletje waar de leden van de Orde onder scholen voor de regen, Ron en Hermelien stonden er ook. Zijn blik kruiste die van zijn vrienden.  
Withete pijn verspreidde zich over Harry's litteken, op hetzelfde moment sprong Hermelien van schrik achteruit, de mensen van de Orde staarden hem bang aan. Duisternis verplaatste zich over Harry's oogleden. Hij zag niets meer maar voelde nog wel hoe hij met een harde smak op de grond viel.

Toen Harry zijn ogen opende, bevond hij zich in een witte kamer. Alles was wazig want iemand had zijn bril afgezet. Hij strekte zijn arm uit en taste rond op het kastje totdat hij zijn bril eindelijk vond. Hij bevond zich in een keurige ruimte waar een twaalftal bedden in stonden. Naast elk bed stond een donker, houten nachtkastje. Ook konden er rond elk bed gordijnen geschoven worden. De augustuszon scheen vrolijk door het raam, vogeltjes floten hun zomerlied. Harry kende de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein goed, te goed. Het duurde even voor hij besefte wat er gebeurt was. Met een hol gevoel dacht hij terug aan de gebeurtenissen van die dag. De knal op de Wegisweg, het rare gevoel van haat, de storm, de boom en de withete pijn in zijn litteken. Versuft keek hij rond. waarom was hij hier?  
Net op dat moment ging de witte deur van de ziekenzaal open en kwam een oude tovenaar met een lang,grijs haar en een net zo lange,grijze baard binnen.  
'Je bent wakker.' zei de tovenaar vriendelijk, zijn ogen (twinkelden vrolijk achter zijn halvemaanvormig brilletje. 'Alles goed?'  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op. Perkamentus keek hem begrijpend aan.  
'Wat is er gebeurd, Harry?' vroeg hij vriendelijk terwijl hij op een stoel ging zitten, die hijmet een zwaai van zijn toverstok, tevoorschijn had getoverd.  
Harry slaakte een diepe zucht; hij had eigelijk geen zin om alles nog eens een keer te beleven.  
De blauwe, meestal twinkelende ogen van Perkamentus straalden bittere ernst uit.  
'Harry, het is belangrijk.' zei hij streng.  
'Oké dan.' mompelde Harry stilletjes.  
Hij begon te vertellen vanaf het moment dat ze in de Betoverende Beestenbazaar de enorme knal hadden gehoord.  
Hij bleef vlot vertellen tot het moment dat hij een onvergetelijke vloek ging uitspreken. De blauwe ogen van Perkamentus keken Harry strak aan. Na even diep adem te halen ging Harry verder met zijn verhaal. Het was een enorme opluchting dat Perkamentus hem niet onderbrak.  
' En toen werd ik hier wakker.' eindigde Harry zijn verhaal.  
Even staarde Harry voor zich uit. De beelden speelden zich weer af voor zijn ogen alsof hij naar een film keek.  
'Er is een ding wat ik niet snap.' mompelde Harry.  
'En dat is?' vroeg Perkamentus vriendelijk. Ergens luidde er een klok, zo te horen was het vijf uur.  
'Waarom al die mensen zo schrokken.' Perkamentus keek Harry schattend aan, aan zijn blik kon Harry zien dat hij niet van plan was dat aan Harry te vertellen.  
'Wel, laat ik het zo zeggen,' begon Perkamentus een beetje nerveus. Het moest wel iets heel ergs zijn, want Harry had Perkamentus nog nooit nerveus gezien.  
'We zagen de schim van Voldemort in je ogen.' vervolgde de oude man. Harry staarde verbluft voor zich uit; alle puzzelstukjes vielen op hun plaats.  
'Maar professor, hoe komt het dat, dat –' begon Harry een beetje gespannen.  
'Dat Voldemort je gevoelens beïnvloedt?' vulde Perkamentus aan, Harry knikte een beetje nerveus.  
'Wel, vorig jaar heb je dingen gezien uit de gedachten van Voldemort, zoals de aanval op meneer Wemel.' vertelde Perkamentus rustig. 'volgens mij is hij nog een stapje verder gegaan. hoe hij het voor elkaar gekregen heeft, weet ik niet.' Harry had een vaag idee over wat komen ging.'hij is namelijk zo ver kunnen gaan dat hij nu je gevoelens kan beïnvloeden en, zoals je wel gemerkt hebt, kan dat gevaarlijk aflopen.'  
Harry staarde verward voor zich uit, het was een schok om het te horen, ook al had hij het wel gedacht dat het zoiets zou zijn. Als Perkamentus gelijk had, en dat was waarschijnlijk ook wel zo, was het inderdaad gevaarlijk.  
'Daarom, Harry, wil ik dat je weer Occulumentie gaat volgen bij professor Sneep.'  
'Waarom bij Sneep? Waarom niet bij u?' vroeg Harry snel, hij dacht terug aan vorig jaar; de lessen gingen niet echt… geweldig.  
'Om dat ik het een en ander nog moet uitzoeken.' antwoorde Perkamentus. 'Hier, ik heb nog iets voor je.' Hij overhandigde Harry een officieel uitziende enveloppe.  
Harry pakte hem aan en opende hem nieuwsgierig. Het eerste wat hem op viel was dat de brief niet uit één stukje perkament bestond maar uit drie. Voorzichtig pakte hij het eerste stuk perkament uit de enveloppe en las het door:

_S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. UITSLAGEN __  
__van __  
__Harry James Potter_

Het waren de S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L uitslagen! Harry was ze al bijna vergeten.

_Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: Uitmuntend __  
__Toverdranken: Boven verwachtingen __  
__Kruidenkunde: Acceptabel __  
__Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: Slecht __  
__Astronomie: & amp; amp; amp; nbsp; & amp; amp; amp; nbsp; & amp; amp; amp; nbsp; Slecht __  
__Waarzeggerij: Dieptreurig __  
__Spreuken en Bezweringen: Boven verwachtingen __  
__Verzorging van Fabeldieren: Acceptabel __  
__Gedaanteverwisselingen: Boven Verwachtingen_

Harry was toch heel tevreden over zijn resultaten; dat waarzeggerij slecht ging zijn wist hij wel en het examen Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst had hij niet eens helemaal gemaakt. Een Uitmuntend voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had hij eigelijk wel verwacht.  
'En, wat vind je van je resultaten?'vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Goed, ik kan de vakken die ik nodig heb om Schouwer te worden, volgen.' Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van Perkamentus nadat Harry was uitgesproken.  
'Wel, ik moet gaan. Morgen begint het schooljaar terug en dus kun je ven goed hier blijven, niet?' zie Perkamentus terwijl hij opstond. Harry knikte. Met een simpele zwaai van Perkamentus' toverstok verdween de stoel naast Harry's bed weer.  
'Tot morgen.' De oude man liep naar de deur en verdween er door.  
Harry vouwde zijn resultaten weer keurig op en stopte ze weer in de enveloppe; nu was het ander stuk perkament aan de beurt. Het was de jaarlijkse herinnering van het tijdstip wanneer de Zweinstein expres op perron 9 ¾ vertrekt. Harry vroeg zich echt wel af wat er op de derde en laatste brief kon staan. Voorzichtig vouwde hij het stukje perkament open en begon het te lezen; zijn hart sprong op van vreugde; hij had nooit gedacht dat hij het ooit zou worden.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Previeuw: Next chapter:

'Waarschijnlijk wel,' antwoordde Hermelien. Rons blik dwaalde over de tafel Toen Harry's blik die van Rons ogen kruisten, las Harry de angst in zijn ogen. Een fractie van een seconde bleven ze elkaar aan staren en toen liep Ron snel door en ging samen met Hermelien tussen Katja Bell en Dennis Krauwel zitten. Harry staarde door de zaal. Waarom hadden Rons ogen angst uitgestraald toen hij Harry aankeek Was dat omdat hij hen had bedreigd?  
De deuren van de Grote Zaal zwaaiden open en professor Anderling ging een rij met kleine eerstejaars voor. Ze had een krukje vast waar een rafelige Sorteerhoed op lag. Aan het einde van de rij liep Hagrid, die vrolijk naar Harry wuifde. Aan de Oppertafel aangekomen, beval Anderling de eerstejaars dat ze moesten wachten en zette het krukje met de Sorteerhoed neer.  
Hagrid ging naast een onbekende, in het blauw gehulde man zitten. De scheur in de Sorteerhoed ging open en hij begon te zingen, zoals hij elk jaar weer deed. Maar Harry luisterde niet naar wat hij te zeggen had, hij was aan het piekeren over zijn vrienden en vooral over Ron

Thxx voor alle Reviews! Hoe meer Reviews, hoe sneller er een nieuwhoofdstuk komt want tot en met hoofdstuk 16 zijn ze af én verbeterd!


End file.
